


Bad Habit

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cormag comes home, unsurprisingly, with a feline surprise.





	Bad Habit

“Did your coat just move?”

Artur had intended to say a hello when his roommate of almost a year now entered. But the moment he stepped in, Artur spotted a raised shape moving against the jacket, right above his arm full of plastic bags.

“Uh, well, you see-”

The ‘shape’ explains for him, jumping free from his coat through undone top buttons and leaping into the hardwood floor. A big, but relatively thin cat shifts its gaze around the room. It’s fur is mostly a diluted, pastel orange with a few stripes of white. It’s large ears turn like little satellites, eyes big and never staying in one direction for too long.

“You did not.”

“I saw him on the way to the store and, look, it’s snowing out there.” Cormag points to the window, but Artur doesn’t need to look. He’d been watching it earlier, and little bits of snowflakes were sticking to and melting in Cormag's eyelashes. “I couldn’t just leave him in the cold.”

“I see…” Of course, Artur wouldn’t have wanted him to. But taking it home instead of a shelter or animal hospital was…

The cat lets out a loud purr, winding itself around his leg. Artur gives it a small smile, crouching down to let it sniff his hand. It does, and rubs his little head against it. From here, he can see spots of darker colors on it’s pink nose, almost like freckles.

“See? He’s so sweet. Didn’t move an inch on the way home.”

Cormag puts the bags down on the island separating the kitchen and living room, leaning against it as he watches the two.

“Well, it’s fine! It’s too cold for fleas anyways. We can take him to the shelter tomorrow.”

“Uh, about that…”

“You want to keep him?”

Artur wasn’t particularly surprised. Because really, Cormag has done this more than a few times, bringing stray cats into their shared apartment, always reluctant to let them go. Once, he’d even grown incredibly attached to one that was missing an eye, claiming no one would adopt him and he’d just grow old in the shelter. They later called and found out he was adopted by a kind older lady, and Cormag was finally able to rest.

“There’s something special about him.”

“All animals are special, one way or another.” The cat had moved from him to Cormag, digging its claws into the fabric of his pants and demanding pats, which the other happily supplied.

“Yeah, but...I don’t know, I just fell in love with him immediately.”

“And you didn’t with the others?” Artur snorts a laugh, smiling up at him as the cat switches places again. “Why this time?”

“I guess because he looked like you.”

The cat is headbutting his hand for attention, but Artur can only look up at the other, eyes wide. “W...what?”

“Oh, uh, um.” Coughing _incredibly subtly_ (spoiler: not at all subtle), Cormag pushes himself off the counter and towards the door. His face is beet red against his dark skin. “I, uh, think I forgot something at the store. Eggs, always the eggs. Yeah.”

Before Artur can reply, the door closes. He sits there, shocked, acutely aware of the heat growing along his cheeks. “S...surely he didn’t mean it like…”

Before he can think on it further, the cat stands on its hind feet and nudges his chin. Sighing, though with no real emotion behind it save for amusement, he pulls it into his arms and stands. “Come on, buddy.”

Running his hand along the fur of its neck, he watches its face curiously. It stares back in return, purring even louder. As he walks back into the kitchen, he can’t help but spend a moment staring at his reflection on the decorative mirror along the wall. Fluffy ginger hair, round brown eyes, “freckles”...It did look like him, didn’t it?

"What are we gonna do with him?"

 _We._  Artur groans under his breath. He gets the feeling they’re keeping this one.


End file.
